


When Worlds Collide

by FandomChaos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Rickyl-AU, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomChaos/pseuds/FandomChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryls Leben war schon immer beschissen gewesen und es gab ausnahmslos keinen Grund, es irgendwie zu beschönigen. Es war eine einfache Tatsache. Damit hat er sich abgefunden, wenn er auch alles dafür tut, sich nicht in irgendeinen Mist seines Bruders ziehen zu lassen. Allerdings schafft Merle es doch und Daryl wird verurteilt. Was sein Anwalt als guten Deal auslegt ist für Daryl die Hölle auf Erden. Eingepfercht mit anderen Straffälligen soll er an einem Bewährungsprogramm teilnehmen und trifft dabei auf Rick. Der ihm irgendwie das Gefühl gibt, nicht so wertlos zu sein, wie er es bisher immer geglaubt hat. [AU/Rickyl]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo und Willkommen, zu meiner ersten Geschichte hier :D
> 
> Ist alles noch etwas Neuland für mich, aber ich hoffe, dass ich mich schnell zurechtfinden werde.  
> Was ich aber noch mehr hoffe, ist, dass die Geschichte bei euch Anklang finden wird. Jeden Dienstag wird es ein Kapitel geben und obwohl ich Sichwechsel liebe, bleiben wir erst mal nur bei Daryl für den Moment. 
> 
> Wer also AUs liebt und Rickyl, wer Drama, Fluff, Romantik und Smut in einem haben möchte, der ist hier genau richtig ;) 
> 
> Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen des Prologs und ich freue mich bereits jetzt auf eure Kommentare und eure erste Meinung :*
> 
> vlG
> 
> Moni

** Prolog **

 

 

Georgia machte seinem Ruf an diesem Tag keine Ehre. Es herrschte schreckliches Wetter an diesem einem Tag, an dem sich sein Leben komplett verändern sollte.

Das bedrohliche Grollen des Donners ließ die Fensterscheiben der ramponierten Häuser erzittern, sodass man glauben könnte, sie würden jeden Moment einfach zerbrechen und das Unwetter ins Haus lassen.

In den Ecken pfiff der Wind und stahl sich unter der Tür hindurch. Alles Heizen brachte nicht die erforderliche Grundwärme, um sich zu entspannen und obwohl sich sonst die Hitze unter dem Flachdach sammelte, so hielt sie sich nicht lange genug, um einen regnerischen Tag durchzustehen.

Daryl kümmerte das schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte aufgehört, sich über Dinge zu beschweren, die er nicht ändern konnte. Zwar wollte er es, aber ihm würde sich niemals die Gelegenheit bieten, seine Wünsche auch mal wahr werden zu lassen. So war sein Leben eben. Beschissen und unfair. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, wenn es auch einen bitteren Beigeschmack in seinem Mund hinterließ.

Gelangweilt ging er durch die Straßen Downtwon Atlantas. The Bluff war ein gefürchtetes Viertel. Drogengeschäfte waren hier keine Seltenheit, Fremde wurden argwöhnisch beäugt und die Überzahl der Bewohner war Dunkelhäutig oder wie er Redneck-Abschaum. Keine Perspektiven. Keine Arbeit, kein Geld. Die Häuser waren zerfallen und alt. Die Regierung hatte diesen Teil ihrer Stadt schon lange aufgegeben und wer einkaufen wollte, der musste es irgendwie bis nach Midtown schaffen.

Wer aus diesem Viertel kam, der hatte keine Möglichkeit es zu verlassen. Wie oft hatte Daryl sich schon auf irgendeinen Job beworben, den er hätte im Schlaf machen können und wurde sogar auf ein Gespräch eingeladen, nur um wieder weggeschickt zu werden, nachdem sie hörten, aus welchem Teil Atlantas er war. Vorurteile und Angst mischten sich in den Menschen, wenn sie ihn sahen.

Also hatte er aufgegeben daran zu glauben, irgendwann mal ein normales und gutes Leben zu führen. Weit weg von diesem Viertel, mit den fast täglichen Besuchen der Polizei, dem Gestank von dem Müll auf den Straßen und kläffenden Hunden, an Ketten in einem Hof, der nicht mal abgezäunt war, um überhaupt vor einem dieser bissigen Viecher zu helfen.

Jeder kannte hier jeden und sie alle respektierten sich überwiegend. Es gab Banden von verschiedenen Gruppen, meistens von hier oder Bankhead, die sich nicht selten darum stritten, wer den besten Platz zum Verticken ihrer Drogen bekommt. Schüsse waren hier fast schon genauso selbstverständlich und natürlich geworden, wie das Zwitschern der Vögel in den kahlen Bäumen und verwahrlosten Büschen.

Daryl hasste es hier und dennoch gab es kein Entkommen. Wo sollte er auch hin? Er hatte nichts.

Kein Geld, keine Bude, nicht mal irgendwelche Personen, die er Freunde nennen konnte. Außer sein blöder Bruder, der selbst nichts auf die Reihe bekam, außer sich ständig einbuchten zu lassen und dessen Idioten von Kumpels, von denen sich Daryl so gut er konnte fernhielt, wenn man ihn nicht unbedingt zwang irgendwo mitzukommen.

Nein, er hatte keine Perspektiven und falls doch, dann war er wohl zu blöd sie zu sehen und zu ergreifen. Im Grunde war er einfach nur müde. Müde von diesem dreckigen Alltag, diesem Witz von Leben welches ihm gehören sollte. Er war nicht gläubig, bei aller Ehre, aber er glaubte mittlerweile, dass falls es einen Gott gab, dieser sich einen ganz schönen Spaß auf seine Kosten machte. Wahrscheinlich lachte der schon Tränen vor Schadenfreude.

Daryl knurrte und trat ein Stück vom weggeplatzten Teer der Straße weg, schulterte seine Armbrust, die sein Großvater ihm geschenkt hatte, als er noch klein gewesen war und lief in Richtung des angrenzenden Waldgebiets. Der wohl einzige Ort auf dieser beschissenen Welt, an welchem er sich wirklich sicher und willkommen fühlte.

Doch er kam gerade mal so weit, dass er die Bäume mit ihren schwingenden Kronen hören und sehen konnte und ihm der Geruch des nassen Laubs und Gras‘ in die Nase stieg, als eine bekannte Stimme ihn vom Weitergehen aufhielt.

Genervt schloss Daryl seine Augen und seine Hand verkrampfte sich um den Ledergurt der Armbrust, als er sich umdrehte und seinem Bruder gegenüberstand.

Merle.

Ihn zu beschreiben war mit einem Satz nicht möglich. Außenstehende würden ihn als Mistkerl betiteln. Ungepflegt wegen seines viel zu alten Tanktops, welches mittlerweile eher braun als weiß war und der verwaschenen, löchrigen Jeans, die ihm viel zu weit auf der Hüfte saß. Seine große Klappe brachte ihn oft in Schwierigkeiten, doch Merle war niemand, der vor irgendetwas zurückschreckte. Im Gegenteil. Reizte man ihm und brachte Merle über seine sowieso sehr niedrige Hemmschwelle, dann konnte er sehr gefährlich werden. Das wollte man nicht.

Merle war trainiert und skrupellos. Er war ein Schrank, schreckte nicht davor zurück auch jemanden zu töten, wenn es sein musste und man ihn weit genug trieb. Wie ihr Vater genoss er den Alkohol, wobei er sich mehr den Drogen widmete.

Daryl hasste ihn genauso sehr wie er ihn liebte.

Ihn verband wenig mit Merle, außer dass dieser sein Bruder war und allein diese Tatsache ließ ihn sich immer wieder in die Scheiße mitreiten. Aber wer Merle angriff, der griff auch Daryl an – und umgekehrt.

„Hallo, Kleiner Bruder! Was für n scheiß Zufall, dich hier zu treffen…“, meinte er galant sarkastisch, wie es seine Art war.

Kein anderer, der Merle nicht kannte, würde es heraushören, aber Daryl spannte sich sofort an.

„Was willst du?“, fragte er genervt, wollte eigentlich nur noch in den Wald und seine Ruhe haben, als hier im strömenden Regen zu stehen und einen Plausch mit seinem Bruder zu halten.

„Warum gleich so aggressiv? Solltest dir endlich mal ne Nutte suchen, die’s dir richtig besorgt“, lachte Merle dreckig, schlug sich selbst aufs Bein und Daryl knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Fick dich doch!“, raunte Daryl sauer.

Für ihn war das Gespräch beendet und er wollte weitergehen, hatte sich schon halb umgedreht, als er plötzlich von einer großen, schwieligen Hand davon abgehalten wurde. Der Alkoholgeruch an Merle stieg ihm in die Nase, ließ Daryl fast übel werden und resigniert blieb er stehen. Schläge wollte er heute nicht unbedingt von Merle kassieren, dem es nichts ausmachte, seinem kleinen Bruder auch mal zu zeigen wo sein Stand war.

Der Tag war zwar eh schon gelaufen, allerdings hatte er immer noch einen blauen Bluterguss am Bauch. Er wollte es nicht provozieren, also riss Daryl sich nur von der Hand los und wirbelte zu Merle rum.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Merle! Sag mir einfach, was du willst und dann verpiss dich!“, knurrte er ihm wütend zu, was Merle höhnisch seine Lippen hochziehen ließ.

„Ich hab nen Deal klar gemacht. Richtig viel Asche, geile Weiber…Is nich weit von hier, allerdings is die Ware noch nich hier…“

Daryl ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber innerlich schlug er seinem Bruder gerade auf seine dämliche Fresse. Er wusste nicht, wie oft er Merle schon gesagt hatte, dass er bei seinen Aktionen nicht mehr mitmachen würde. Das er die Schnauze voll davon hatte, dass Merle ihn jedes Mal in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Denn im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, wollte Daryl es verhindern, dass etwas in seinem Strafregister stand. Dann hätte er niemals die Chance, dieses Viertel zu verlassen, Geld zu verdienen, denn wer wollte jemanden einstellen, der was auch immer getan hatte _und_ obendrein noch aus dem Ghetto kam? Niemand würde sich das antun.

Die Leute hatten ja jetzt schon Angst vor ihm. Allerdings kannte Daryl auch seinen Bruder und wusste, dass dieser ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen würde.

„Is nich mein Problem“, meinte Daryl kühl, tippte von einem Fuß auf den anderen und mied den Blick von Merle.

Das wäre, als würde man ein Raubtier zum Kampf auffordern. Er machte den Fehler nie wieder Merle zu unterschätzen.

„Doch genau das is es du kleiner Pisser! Du musst Schmiere stehen. Nich mehr, nicht weniger, wirst selbst du Schlappschwanz schaffen oder?“

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, es juckte ihm in den Fingern seinem Bruder eine zu verpassen, aber er nickte nur resigniert, denn er hatte keine andere Chance. Merle würde ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen. Nicht ohne Folgen. Ob jetzt oder später. Also stimmte Daryl lieber zu, anstatt noch lange Geschiss darum zu machen und dann im Endeffekt eh dazustehen und es zu tun.

Merle lachte freudig, schlug ihm auf die Schulter und sah ihn dreckig grinsend an.

„Hast deine Eier wiedergefunden, eh? Um acht Uhr im Westside Park.“

„Was willst du da?“, fragte Daryl neugierig nach.

Dort gab es nichts…

Merle grinste vielsagend, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und lachte erneut.

„Is nur der Treffpunkt. Sei pünktlich, sonst haben wir ein Problem, Kleiner Bruder.“

Daryl sah Merle hinterher und schluckte schwer, während seine Schultern einsanken und er in den trüben Himmel starrte. Sein Tag war im Arsch und er wusste, dass nicht mal mehr der Wald ihm jetzt helfen würde sich zu entspannen.

Er hatte sich nicht mehr in die Scheiße seines Bruders ziehen lassen wollen. Er hatte es wirklich vorgehabt, doch die Angst vor dem Wissen, was Merle machen konnte hielt ihn ab, seinen Bruder komplett gegen ihn aufzuhetzen. Sie stritten sich sowieso schon oft genug und das endete für Daryl meist unschön. Er hatte nur Merle hier und allein der Respekt, den Merle hier von allen bekam, hielt sie davon ab, auf Daryl loszugehen. Sozusagen war Merle sein Bodyguard und er zahlte ihm mit solchen Gefälligkeiten halt Schutzgeld. Beschissener Deal, aber es war schon immer so und so würde es auch immer sein.

Daryl strich sich über seinen Nacken und das nasse Haar, während er umkehrte und mit gesenktem Kopf wieder zurück zu ihrem Haus lief. Seitdem sein Alter tot war gehörte es nur ihm und Merle. Wobei Merle oft Tage oder Wochenlang verschwand und ihn alleine ließ. Allein durchs Jagen hielt Daryl sich in dieser Zeit über Wasser, aber es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auch diese Wohnung verlieren würden, denn er bezweifelte, dass Merle überhaupt Miete bezahlte dafür. Und er selbst hatte keinen Job. Vielleicht waren sie den Leuten von der Northside auch so egal, dass es ihnen schlichtweg egal war, was mit ihnen und ihren Häusern war, denn bisher hatte Daryl nicht eine einzige Mahnung gesehen und Merle las die Post eh nie.

 

~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~

 

Es begann langsam zu dämmern, als Daryl sich auf den Weg zum Westside Park machte, der mindestens eine Stunde Fußmarsch entfernt lag. Ihm war immer noch schleierhaft, was sein Bruder in dieser Gegend wollte, denn wenn er von Ware sprach dann bestimmt keine Drogen. Und weiter Nordwestlich kamen nur die Bonzenviertel. Ein Gebiet, von welchem sie sich eigentlich fernhielten, denn es war nicht selten, dass dort Streifen entlang fuhren und nach dem Rechten schauten. Während im Bluff einer bei Tageslicht erstochen werden könnte, ohne, dass es jemand kümmerte, konnte man dort nicht mal einen Brief einwerfen, ohne, dass sofort alle Augen auf einem lagen. Lachhaft. Erbärmlich und ungerecht.

War er weniger wert, nur, weil er aus einem anderen Gebiet kam? Weil er nicht das verdammte Glück hatte, mit Knete in den Windeln geboren und es in den Arsch geblasen bekommen zu haben…

Wie verabredet wartete Daryl am Ortsrand, den Merle ihm genannt hatte und stieg ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, fühlt eine nervöse Unruhe in sich, weil er nicht wusste, was ihn jetzt erwartete. Was Merle schon wieder für eine Scheiße ausgefressen hatte…

 

 


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

„Verdammt, Merle! Was wollen wir hier?“

Sie liefen nun schon seit geraumer Zeit im Dunkeln durch die für Daryl unbekannten Straßen Atlantas. So weit nördlich der Stadt war er bisher nie gegangen, hatte es gemieden, aus Scham, man würde ihm sofort ansehen, woher er kam. Mit seinen zerrissenen Klamotten wäre das wohl auch direkt der Fall.

Er wusste nicht, wohin sein Bruder ihn brachte, nur, dass die Häuser mit jeder weiteren Straße immer prunkvoller und größer wurden. Hier standen Villen und teure Autos, die im fahlen Licht der Straßenlaternen glänzten, als wären sie aus dem Ei gepellt.

Daryl gefiel das nicht. Er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass sie wieder gehen sollten. Er wurde das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht los seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet zu werden und hier war es viel zu ruhig. Fast schon ausgestorben. Die Ruhe war gespenstisch, die Lichter hinter den Häusern dunkel und durch die Vorhänge konnte der Blonde nicht erkennen, ob jemand sie beobachtete oder nicht.

„Halt die Klappe, Schisser! Sin‘ gleich da“, murrte Merle mittlerweile genervt von dem anstrengenden Verhalten seines kleinen Bruders.

Er steuerte zielsicher durch die Straßen, schien nach etwas Bestimmten Ausschau zu halten und als er es entdeckte, blieb er stehen. Hielt Daryl mit einem Arm zurück und grinste vielsagend.

Der Regen hatte aufgehört, trotzdem roch die Luft noch danach und ihm war kalt, da er seine Jacke vergessen hatte. Unruhig sah er sich zu allen Seiten um, kratzte sich am Nacken und folgte schließlich Merles Blick, welcher auf einem teuren BMW hängen geblieben war. Und da dämmerte Daryl, was sein Bruder vorhatte. Sein Herz schlug schneller, sein Hals schnürte sich zu, als er fassungslos zu seinem Bruder sah und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hast du dir jetzt dein Hirn weggedröhnt? Spinnst du? Wir können hier keine Karre klauen, Mann!“, zischte er leise, wollte sich entfernen, mit dem Mist hier nichts zu tun haben, aber Merle hielt ihn erneut auf.

„Beruhig dich, verdammt! Wenn du hier so einen Lärm machst, können wir gleich die Bullenschweine rufen. Du bleibst hier und hältst die Augen offen“, damit setzte er sich schon in Bewegung und lief auf die andere Straßenseite.

Daryl war übel. Das würde nicht gut gehen. Nichts hiervon würde klappen. Das war viel zu auffällig…Es war nur sein Bauchgefühl, welches ihn an diesem Abend warnte, aber bisher konnte er sich darauf immer recht gut verlassen…

Erneut fing es an zu regnen. Die Tropfen schlugen auf den Boden auf, prasselten auf die Dächer und die umliegenden Autos, sodass Daryl die Schritte hinter sich erst hörte, als es zu spät war und er gepackt wurde.

„Merle, lauf!“, rief er zu seinem Bruder, der zu ihm zurücksah, erst zu ihm wollte, aber dann die Situation erfasste und leise fluchte.

Daryl trat dem Bullen das Bein weg, riss sich los und rannte seinem Bruder hinterher, durch die verschlungenen Straßen.

Woher waren die gekommen? Woher wussten die, was sie geplant hatten?

Ihm schossen tausend Fragen durch den Kopf, doch keine Antwort. Er rannte einfach nur, hörte die Schritte und Rufe hinter sich und als Merle plötzlich abbog und er es nicht mehr schaffte, hatte er seinen Bruder auch noch verloren, rannte ziellos weiter in der Hoffnung Merle um die nächste Ecke zu finden.

Doch was er fand waren zwei weitere Polizisten und harte Griffe um seine Arme, als man ihn zu Fall brachte und grob auf den Boden drückte.

„Lasst mich los, ihr Wichser! Das werdet ihr bereuen!“, knurrte Daryl, trat um sich und versuchte sich aus dem eisernen Griff zu lösen, doch der Polizist lachte nur, gab etwas per Funk durch und brachte den sich Wehrenden zum Streifenwagen.

„Habt wohl gedacht, ihr seid ganz schlau was? Pech, wenn Vögelchen anfangen zu zwitschern“, sagte einer der Polizisten mit kratziger Stimme und starkem Tabakgeruch.

Daher also. Jemand hatte gesungen. Irgendeiner musste es ihnen gesteckt haben oder sie hatten einen Maulwurf im Viertel. Alles schon vorgekommen. Merle wüsste es sicherlich. Er saß jetzt in der Scheiße für diesen Idioten, trotzdem hoffte er, dass Merle es rausgeschafft hatte. Das sie ihn nicht bekamen. Er würde wieder in den Bau wandern.

Daryl saß im Wagen, wehrte sich immer noch gegen die Handschellen, welche seine Handgelenke aufschürften und versuchte die Tür aufzubekommen. Er hörte wie sie ihm drohten, aber was sollte ihm passieren? Sie konnten ihm nicht wirklich was nachweisen.

Sein Bruder hatte die Scheiße gebaut, nicht er. Er war nur dabei gewesen. Mehr nicht. Trotzdem wollte er für seinen Bruder eigentlich nicht in den Knast. Das war definitiv eine der Grenzen, die er nicht hatte übertreten wollen. Und jetzt saß er hier. Umzingelt von Polizisten, wohl auf dem Weg zum nächsten Revier. Er war nur einmal verhört worden. Das war Jahre her und wegen einem kleinen Diebstahl gewesen.

Er hatte Süßigkeiten geklaut, da sie kein Geld dafür hatten. Keine große Sache, aber der Polizist hatte ihm damals so viel Angst gemacht, dass er es sich nicht nochmal wagte. Merle war eher derjenige, welcher die harten Sachen durchzog. Autos klauen war dabei nur ein Spiel für ihn. Ein Hobby, mehr nicht. Das Dealen brachte ihm die große Kohle. Er hatte viele Kunden, wobei er selbst wohl sein größter war.

„Wir haben ihn verloren.“, hörte Daryl jemanden sagen, sah kurz nach draußen, wo die anderen beiden verschlammt und nass zurückkamen.

Grinsend setzte er sich entspannter hin, erwiderte den Blick des Bullens gelassen, als wollte er ihnen sagen: „Hätte ich euch gleich sagen können“ und verzog seinen Mund spöttisch.

Merle war gerissen. Ihn zu fangen…dafür müssten sie wirklich früher aufstehen.

Ohne lange Diskussionen wurde Daryl wirklich zum nächstgelegenen Revier gefahren. Alle Augen hafteten auf ihn. Vorwurfsvoll und anklagend. Darunter war ein Gesicht, dass er kannte. Flüchtig, aber es war ihm bekannt und wutentbrannt, riss er sich los, rannte auf den jungen Mann zu und riss ihm mit einem Tritt vom Stuhl.

Große, ängstliche Augen sahen zu ihm, als er zurückgezogen wurde.

„Du mieser Penner! Ich bringe dich um!“, schrie er ihm wutentbrannt entgegen, versuchte ihn noch einmal zu treten, doch schaffte es nicht.

„Es tut mir leid! Wirklich! Ich…hatte keine andere Wahl, Daryl!“

„Warte nur, bis Merle dich erwischt! Du wirst dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein!“, schrie er.

Ihm wurde die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen und frustriert trat er gegen sie, lief durch den Raum und schnaubte.

Rodriguez. Klar. Der Kerl hatte noch nie Eier oder Ehre besessen. Sie hätten es sich gleich denken können. Der Kerl war ein Loser, was seine Deals anging. Ständig verplapperte er sich oder ließ sich festnehmen, weil er nicht vorsichtig genug war. Das er jetzt die Dixon-Brüder mit in seinen Mist zog, dass ging zu weit und Daryl wusste, dass Merle keine Ausnahme mehr machen würde, sobald er davon erfuhr.

Wenn er davon erfuhr. Vorausgesetzt Daryl käme hier wieder raus…

Wie großspurig Merle auch noch damals gesagt hatte, dass er mit dem Weichei nie wieder Geschäfte machen würde…Und jetzt das! Daryl könnte seinem Bruder gerade alle Knochen brechen, aber selbst dann wäre er immer noch nicht zufrieden.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein dicklicher Polizist betrat den kleinen, einer Abstellkammer nicht sehr unähnlichen Raum, mit dem großen Spiegel an der Wand, von welchem Daryl wusste, dass es ein Fenster war.

„Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte sich zu setzen“, meinte er mit viel zu hoher Stimme für sein Aussehen.

Er hatte einen weißen Schnurbart und ergrautes, lichtes Haar, trug eine Uniform, die ihm viel zu eng war und seine Schritte wirkten unbeholfen, wie bei einem Baby, dass gerade das Laufen lernte. Er roch nach Tabak, wie wohl jeder hier, aber Daryl konnte die feine Note von Whiskey an ihm riechen und verzog die Nase.

Kein Wunder, dass die Polizei so beschissen war, wenn sie nur aus Kiffern und Alkoholikern bestand. Aber vielleicht ertrug man den Job auch anders einfach nicht. Daryl musste ihnen zumindest zugestehen, dass er nicht die Geduld hätte, sich mit jemanden wie ihm oder Merle zu beschäftigen.

„Steh lieber“, raunte er, lief auf und ab, wie ein gefangenes Tier und so fühlte er sich auch.

Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber er war nervös und unruhig. Er hatte Angst. Vor dem Gespräch und dem, was danach folgte. Er war noch nie im Knast gewesen, wollte da auch nicht hin und er wünschte sich, er wäre früher in den Wald gegangen, dann hätte Merle ihn nie gefunden und er wäre jetzt nicht hier und müsste sich einer Situation stellen, die ihn mehr als überforderte.

Daryl war schon immer so gewesen, dass wenn er überfordert war, er sich komplett verschloss oder aggressiv wurde. Dazwischen war nur ein schmaler Grat, doch war er nicht dumm genug, um zu wissen, dass es bei einem Cop ungesund für ihn ausgehen würde, sollte er irgendwas Blödes anstellen.

Aber diese Situation stresste ihn und manchmal hatte er sich selbst in solchen Momenten einfach nicht im Griff. Als würde ein Instinkt sich einschalten, der nur darauf aus war, irgendwie zu überleben. Er musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren und das Laufen half ihm, etwas von diesem Stress abzubauen.

Aber man ließ es ihm nicht.

„Das war keine Bitte an Sie!“, grollte der Polizist nun ernsthaft gereizter und Daryl schnaubte, warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und setzte sich auf den wackeligen alten Plastikstuhl.

Der Tisch vor ihm, wo der Bulle eine Akte, Block und Stift liegen hatte, war verkratzt und hatte sicherlich schon bessere Tage gesehen. Die graue Färbung des Lacks war an manchen Stellen abgeplatzt, tiefe Furchen prangten in ihm, woraufhin sich Daryl fragte, wer hier schon alles gesessen hatte.

Er war kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, konnte sich wehren, wenn er es musste, aber mit einem Mörder könnte er niemals mithalten. Er würde im Gefängnis eingehen. Und er wusste nicht, was diese Zeit mit ihm machen würde, sollte es so weit kommen.

Hart zu tun oder es aber auch zu sein – dazwischen lagen Welten…

„Ihnen wird der versuchte Diebstahl eines Kraftfahrzeugs vorgeworfen. Es ist Ihnen natürlich klar, dass der Besitzer des Wagens Anzeige gegen Sie erstattet, doch Sie wissen sicherlich auch, dass wir jemand anderes suchen…“

Merle.

Sie suchten ihn und nicht Daryl, aber Daryl würde einen Scheiß tun und seinen Bruder verpfeifen. Er war nicht blöd. Außerdem käme er nicht mal auf die Idee, seine Familie zu verraten.

Also zuckte er teilnahmslos mit den Schultern, beäugte den Mann misstrauisch durch kleine Augen und presste seine Lippen zusammen.

Der Polizist seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für falschen Stolz und Loyalität. Sie werden in den Knast wandern, wenn Sie uns nicht helfen. Sie waren nur der kleine Fisch. Der der Schmiere gestanden hat. Wir suchen Ihren Kumpanen. Und es würde gut für Sie ausfallen, wenn Sie mit uns Kooperieren würden.“

Daryl schnaubte und hob trotzig sein Kinn.

„Ohne einen Anwalt sage ich gar nichts! Ich werde nicht zwitschern, darauf können Sie lange warten.“

Just in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein abgehetzt aussehender Mann betrat den Raum und richtete sich seine dunklen, nassen Haare.

 

 


	3. Kapitel 2

** Kapitel 2 **

****

Nervöse, unsicher Augen huschten immer wieder über sein Profil und der Akte vor dem Mann, machten Daryl fast noch nervöser, als der Mann es zu sein schien. Dennoch ließ er sich davon nichts anmerken. Emotionslos beäugte er den Fremden ihm gegenüber, welcher sich als seinen Anwalt vorgestellt hatte. Er war Koreaner, wie er Daryl versucht höflich zu verstehen gab, nachdem dieser sich anfangs gewehrt hatte, sich von einem Schlitzauge beraten zu lassen.

Aber ihn fragte keiner und er musste nehmen, was er kriegen könnte, also hatte er seinen Unmut heruntergeschluckt.

Daryl würde ihn auf Ende zwanzig einschätzen. Kein Alter für einen Anwalt mit Erfahrung. Klar, dass man für ihn kein hochrangiges Tier anfordern würde, aber mit einem halben Kind hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wenn der ihn vertritt, dann wäre die Verhandlung schon verloren. Vielleicht sollte er gleich gestehen und einfach in den Bau wandern, er würde sich sicherlich einigen Stress und dem Staat Gerichtskosten ersparen. 

Aber dafür war er zu stolz. Dafür war sein Kämpfergeist viel zu groß, dass er einfach so klein bei geben würde. Vermutlich war das auch der Trotz in ihm, der da sprach – jedenfalls wollte er dem jungen Mann irgendwie eine Chance geben, denn er bemühte sich sichtlich. Asiate, Chinese, Koreaner hin oder her.

Und Daryl war zwar Realist, aber er wollte einmal dran glauben, dass das Glas für ihn halb voll und nicht leer war. Nur dieses eine Mal!

„Also…ähm…Wieso steht hier kein Name?“, fragte Rhee, wie er sich ihm vorgestellt hatte, verwirrt. 

„Geht die nichts an“, sagte Daryl trotzig, verdrehte seine Augen und beobachtete mit wachsender Belustigung, wie so eine simple Sachen seinen Anwalt aus dem Konzept brachte. 

Nervös richtete dieser sich seine Krawatte, Daryl sah, dass er schwitzte und seine Stirn unter dem grellen Licht der Deckenlampe kleine Schweißperlen aufwies. Was hatte man ihm denn da für einen Vogel zugewiesen? Er sah alle Fälle für sich wegschwimmen, wenn das so weiter ging. Hatte der Schwarzhaarige überhaupt schon mal einen Fall betreut?

Daryl hatte wenig Lust, das Versuchskaninchen zu spielen, aber wie es aussah, würde genau das der Fall werden. Hauptgewinn, wie immer, dachte er sich sarkastisch und stöhnte genervt.

„Hattest noch nie einen Fall oder?“, fragte Daryl, der mittlerweile zum Hundertfachen sein Leben verflucht und einfach nur noch wegwollte. 

Ihm war klar, dass man ihn nicht so einfach würde gehen lassen, aber vielleicht gab es eine Hintertür? Er könnte auch auf Krank machen…Ihm wäre gerade fast jedes Mittel recht, um aus diesem kleinen, stickigen Raum herauszukommen. 

„Ich…bin noch Student. Letztes Lehrjahr“, gab Daryls Anwalt zu und dem fielen Fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er das hörte. 

Man schickte ihm tatsächlich noch ein Kind? Gott, verdammt! Wäre er hier nicht mitten auf einem Polizeirevier, wo an jeder verdammten Ecke ein Bulle warten würde und wäre dieser Rhee nicht seine einzige, beschissene Hoffnung auf überhaupt etwas, dann wäre er jetzt völlig durchgedreht.

Wie konnte man ihm nur einen Studenten zur Verfügung stellen?

Vielleicht war das auch alles so geplant, dachte er sich weiter, massierte seinen Nasenrücken, damit er nicht gleich etwas Blödes tat und um sich zu beruhigen, was ihm sehr schwer fiel. Vielleicht sollten Straftäter oder Angeklagte erst gar keine Chance auf Bewährung oder Freispruch haben und deshalb schickte man angehende Anwälte, die keinen blassen Schimmer von ihrem Job hatten, weil  - ja genau! – sie noch gar keinen hatten!

"Das ist ein beschissener Witz, eh?“

„Nein, Sir. Ich mache gerade mein letztes Semester. Hören Sie, ich weiß, wie das klingen muss in ihren Ohren, aber ich werde alles dafür tun, dass wir den Fall gewinnen. Ich bin jung, ja. Ich habe keine Erfahrunge, ja. Aber ich bin gut in dem was ich tue! Wenn wir das aber gewinnen wollen, dann brauche ich Ihre Unterstützung. Sie müssen mit mir zusammenarbeiten, wenn das auch nicht gerade etwas für Sie zu sein scheint. Also bitte sagen Sie mir einfach ihren Namen für den Anfang.“

Eine Ewigkeit sah Daryl den jungen Koreaner einfach nur an. Musternd, misstrauisch, nachdenklich, da für ihn viel auf dem Spiel stand. Er wollte es nicht wirklich einsehen, aber Rhee hatte Recht. Sich das selbst einzugestehen kostete ihm viel seines Stolzes, allerdings wollte er nicht in den Knast. Und der Junge schien motiviert zu sein. Wohl motivierter, als manch eingesessener Anwalt es heute noch war.

Fakt war, dass er Daryls einziger Weg in die Freiheit war, dass es keinen Weg Drumherum gab und er erneut nicht gefragt wurde, wie ihm das gefiel. Er kannte gar kein Wort um auszudrücken, wie aufgebracht, wütend und verzweifelt er sich gerade fühlte. In die Ecke gedrängt, im Stich gelassen von seinem eigenen Bruder und seine Chancen, dass hier auch noch unbeschadet zu überstehen, ohne einen Eintrag in sein Strafregister, gleich null. Nein, dafür gab es wirklich kein einziges, beschissenes Wort auf dieser Welt.

Daryl kniff die Lippen zusammen, verschränkte seine Arme und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, der bedrohlich knirschte unter dem Gewicht des Blonden, was diesen aber nicht kümmerte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem Koreaner, der seinen Blick trotz Nervosität und Unsicherheit einigermaßen fest erwiderte.

Was hatte er für eine Wahl? Das Leben war kein Wunschkonzert und seines schon gar nicht…

„Daryl Dixon.“

Die Worte, in dunkler Stimme geraunt, durchschnitten wie ein scharfes Messer die Luft und legten eine bleierne Schwere über die zwei Personen darin, welche nicht gewillt waren jemals aufzugeben. Gleichzeitig war das der Beginn einer Zusammenarbeit, die weder Glenn Rhee, noch Daryl Dixon jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Eine Woche später stand Daryl vor dem gigantischen Gebäudekomplex des Gerichtshofes in Atlanta. Seine Hände schwitzten, er hatte Schiss, würde es aber nie zugeben. Er hatte gelernt, dass ein Dixon keine Schwäche zeigte, also tat er das nicht. Es wurde ihm jahrelang beigebracht und eingeprügelt.

Verhindern, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten, als er dieses Neuland betrat konnte er aber dennoch nicht.

Es dauerte nicht mal eine Stunde, welche er zusammen mit Glenn im Wartebereich gesessen hatte, als er aufgerufen wurde. Der kleine Klappstuhl sprang zurück und polterte gegen die Wand, als man das Gewicht von ihm nahm und Daryls Herz klopfte fast genauso hart gegen seine Brust.

Seine Hände waren schwitzig, sein Puls überschritt schon lange den Normalbereich und er sah zu seinem Anwalt, welcher beruhigend lächelte und versuchte seinem Mandanten etwas der Nervosität zu nehmen.

Daryl kannte nur wenig von dessen Plan, aber er hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass er niemanden verraten würde. Das er lieber in den Knast ging, als das Vögelchen zu sein, welches zwitscherte. Sein Anwalt war nicht erfreut, aber er hatte es schweren Herzens akzeptieren müssen, da er von Daryl auch keine weitere Auskunft bekam, wer noch darin verwickelt gewesen war.

Also hatte ein Plan B hergemusst und diesen hatte er feinsäuberlich durchdacht und sich viele Stichpunkte für ein Dafür notiert. Wenn sein Mandant nicht ins Gefängnis sollte – und das würde er wohl wahrscheinlich – dann war das die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm blieb. Allerdings war sich Glenn nicht sicher, ob das dem blonden, verschlossenen Mann sonderlich gefallen würde. Er hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass er ihm vertrauen musste und auch wenn Daryl mehr als skeptisch dem gegenüberstand, so hatte er genickt und damit praktisch sein Schicksal in Glenns Hände gelegt. Er hoffte, er würde den Blonden nicht enttäuschen und dieser würde irgendwann sehen, dass er es nur gut meinte.

Der Raum, in welchen sie geleitet wurden war im Erdgeschoss, von Drinnen waren Stimmen zu hören, es herrschte eine angespannte Atmosphäre, die Daryl sofort spüren konnte. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und er atmete kurz tief durch, bevor er eintrat und alle Blicke auf sich spürte.

Anklagend. Voller Vorurteile. Er sah es in den Augen der Geschworenen, der Richterin, die hoch über ihm thronte und kalt zu ihm herunter sah.

In ihren Augen lag dasselbe Misstrauen, welches auch Daryl in sich trug und kurz kam es ihm vor, als würden sie sich gegenseitig versuchen zu lesen. Sich verstehen, ohne überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben, während er durch den schmalen Flur aus Stühlen schritt und neben seinem Anwalt an einem alten Holztisch Platz nahm.

„Sehr geehrte Richterin, sehr geehrter Herr Staatsanwalt“, grüßte Glenn die Anwesenden höflich und Daryl schnaubte leise, ob dieser geheuchelten Freundlichkeit.

Sie wirkte in diesem Gebäude, unter diesen Umständen fehl am Platz, als würde sie nur gesagt werden, damit man überhaupt einen Einstieg fand. Etwas, was Daryl noch weniger leiden konnte.

Er fühlte sich hier unwohl und auch wenn sein Herz fast dabei war aus seiner Brust zu springen, so sah man dies ihm äußerlich nicht an. Er hatte sich beigebracht nach außen hin immer die Ruhe zu bewahren. Er war ein Jäger und die lange Erfahrung hatte es ihm gelehrt. Etwas, was auch gerade sehr nützlich für ihn war.

Die Richterin räusperte sich, während der Staatsanwalt die Anklage verlauten ließ und dabei abwertend Daryl musterte, ihn schon von Vornherein abstempelte, was er augenscheinlich dachte zu sehen. Daryl konnte ihn jetzt schon nicht leiden, dennoch blieb er still, versuchte seine Ruhe zu bewahren und sich, wie Rhee gemeint hatte, im Hintergrund zu halten, außer man befrage ihn zu etwas.

„Wie plädieren Sie, Herr Verteidiger?“, fragte die Richterin dann an Daryls Anwalt, welcher seine Krawatte kurz lockerte und sich in einer nervösen Geste durch sein Haar strich, bevor er sich räuspernd erhob und nach vorne trat.

„Es mag sein, dass mein Mandant auf frischer Tat ertappt wurde. Das er anwesend war, bei dem versuchten Diebstahl, dennoch möchte ich anmerken, dass er nur ein Mitläufer gewesen war und nicht die handelnde Kraft. Zudem ist mein Mandant nicht vorbestraft und auch sonst noch nie auffällig geworden.“

„Es ist doch so, dass er das Geld sicherlich gebrauchen konnte? Er sich einen großen Anteil des Verkaufs von dem Wagen erhofft hat? Und jetzt wollen Sie mir erklären, dass er das eigentliche Opfer der ganzen Sache war, Herr Verteidiger. Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie sind wahrlich noch zu jung, um den Ernst dieser Sache zu verstehen, wie mir scheint.“, fuhr der Rechtsanwalt, ein Mitte dreißig jähriger Mann, mit harten Gesichtszügen und schwarzen Haaren, Daryls Anwalt in den Mund.

„Einspruch Euer Ehren! Das sind falsche Behauptungen, die nicht nachweisbar sind!“

„Einspruch stattgegeben, fahren Sie fort, Herr Rhee.“

„Wie dem auch sei…“, fing Glenn an, sichtlich rausgebracht aus seinem Konzept, aber er fing sich schnell wieder. „Mr. Dixon ist noch jung. Er mag aus einer Gegend kommen, die wir hier als Downtown bezeichnen. Es mag sein, dass er nicht in Geld schwimmt, aber auch er hat die Chance auf eine Zukunft verdient, wie Sie, Euer Ehren, wie Sie, Herr Rechtsanwalt und wie ich. Aus diesem Grund beantrage ich für meinen Mandanten die Teilnahme an dem neuen Projekt von Mr. Grimes.“

Daryl setzte sich gerade auf seinen Stuhl, versuchte zu verstehen, was sein Anwalt da gerade versuchte zu erwirken, aber konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was dessen Plan war. Es würde alles gut gehen, so seine Worte, aber so abfällig wie der Rechtsanwalt gerade schaute glaubte er nicht, dass Glenn gerade etwas Gutes ausheckte. Auch der Blick der Richterin, eine braunhaarige Frau, mit kühlen blauen Augen und um die Vierzig, sprach Bände.

Er hätte gerne noch mal mit Rhee gesprochen, aber jetzt war es wohl zu spät und er hatte ihm zugesagt, ihm zu vertrauen, egal, was jetzt hier herauskam.

„Ach, ich bitte Sie, Mr. Rhee! Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass dieses Projekt irgendwelche positiven Erfolge erzielen wird? Der klägliche Versuch Straffälligen eine Chance zu geben, die sie überhaupt nicht verdient haben!“, meinte der Rechtsanwalt kühl und spöttisch, wirkte damit etwas wie Merle und Daryls Missgunst stieg.

„Ich halte diese Bewährungsmaßnahme keinesfalls für eine Vergeudung von Zeit, Frau Richterin! Mr. Grimes möchte den Leuten helfen. Es gibt viele Punkte, die ich äußerst sinnvoll finde. Das Verantwortungsbewusstsein, das dort beigebracht wird zum Beispiel. Sie lernen einen respektvollen Umgang miteinander und ich denke, dass wir Mr. Grimes eine Chance geben sollten, hat er sich doch so lange dafür eingesetzt. Es sind noch Plätze offen und meinen Mandanten wegen einer Lappalie wie dieser direkt ins Gefängnis zu schicken, finde ich persönlich nicht nötig. Mr. Dixon hat mir versichert, dass er keine weiteren Straftaten begehen wird und was der wehrte Herr Rechtsanwalt hier verlangt, ist außerhalb der Norm. Zwei Jahre, davon ein Jahr auf Bewährung und das andere Jahr in Haft? Für was? Weil er möglicherweise gezwungen wurde dort zu sein? Weil er nur Schmiere gestanden hat und das nicht mal sehr gut? Bei Mr. Grimes wird er ebenfalls bewacht. Ich habe das Gelände gesehen, es ist umzäunt und es gibt klare Regeln, etwas, was niemals verkehrt ist.  Ich bitte Sie, wir haben es hier nicht mit einem Schwerverbrecher zu tun!“

 Die Richterin nickte, in Daryl brodelte es.

Er wollte erfahren, was diese Bewährungsmaßnahme war und was Glenn sich dabei gedacht hat, das nicht vorher mit ihm zu besprechen. Das klang nicht gut, selbst wenn er nicht ins Gefängnis müsste. Trotzdem wusste er gerne, was über seinem Kopf hinweg entschieden wurde.  Es war wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, immerhin etwas die Kontrolle zu behalten oder?

 „Ich werde mich zur Urteilsfindung in die Kammer zurückziehen. Sie werden aufgerufen“, damit erhob sie sich, sah Daryl noch einmal an, der den Blick nun doch leicht unsicher erwiderte und ging.

Er ahnte, dass was auch immer entschieden werden würde, beides für ihn nicht das Paradies werden würde. Entweder Knast oder ein Bewährungsprogramm, das dem wohl fast gleich kam, wenn er es richtig herausgehört hat.

Die stickige Luft des Raumes nahm ihm fast den Atem, als er sich überlegte, wie das alles nur enden sollte. Wohin würde das führen und wie sollte er aus der Sache jemals wieder herauskommen, ohne einen verdammten Eintrag in sein Führungszeugnis? Aber was hatte er erwartet. Er konnte nicht auf unschuldig plädieren, denn er wurde nun mal vor Ort gefasst und einen eindeutigeren Beweis für seine Mittäterschaft gab es wohl nicht.

Daryl hasste sein Leben und jetzt wusste er auch wieder warum…

 


End file.
